1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which includes a scan unit having an electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise blocking unit which can remove or prevent EMI noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scan unit scans light onto an original document and outputs an image of the original document. For this, the scan unit includes a reader which scans light onto the original document and collects light reflected from the original document.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view schematically illustrating a construction of a conventional scan unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, the scan unit includes a scan unit frame 10 and a document supporting plate 20. The document supporting plate 20, which is made of glass in order to allow light to pass therethrough, supports a document S and is disposed at an upper portion of the scan unit frame 10. A reader 30 for reading an image from the document S is provided inside the scan unit frame 10. The reader 30 includes an image sensor 31 and is guided by a guide shaft 40 to perform a reciprocating motion in an arrow direction while scanning light onto the document S placed on the document supporting plate 20. A flexible flat cable (FFC) holder 32 is provided at a lower portion of the reader 30 to connect an end of an FFC 50 to the reader 30. Other end of the FCC 50 is connected to a power source via a controller (not shown) and an image signal is transmitted via the FCC 50 to the reader 30. The FFC 50 is made of a highly flexible material, so that the FFC 50 does not disturb the reciprocating motion of the reader 30. The FFC 50 is provided with an electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise blocking unit 60 made of ferrite.
Since the scan unit includes a power source (5V or 3.3V) for a light source and a power source (24V) for driving the image sensor 31, the EMI noise blocking unit 60 is mounted close to the power sources to minimize EMI noises generated by the power sources.
However, although the EMI noise blocking unit 60 effectively blocks the EMI noises generated by the power sources, the EMI noise blocking unit 60 cannot effectively block EMI noise affecting an image signal when data corresponding to the image signal with high resolution generated by the reader 30 at a high speed transmits to the controller.